Un Amor Posible (KaitoxLen)
by Silvis.Kamui
Summary: Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Rin, Teto y Gakupo saben muy que Kaito esta perdidamente enamorado de Len, y ellos no dudaran en ayudarlo, y eso harán dejaran que Kaito y Len convivan 4 meses en un casa los dos, y Kaito no dudara en revelar su amor.
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Era una tarde cualquiera, en la casa de los Vocaloid, las chicas charlaban y los chicos solo veían la televisión.

Kaito: Ya me aburrí

Gakupo: Si, ¿Qué hacemos?

Len: Porque, no jugamos billar

Kaito: Si vamos

***En la sala de billar***

Entraron y cada uno tomo su taco (**PALO DE BILLAR) **y se posiciono.

Gakupo: Tira tu primero Len

Len: Esta bien

***Len Tira***

Kaito: Necesitas entrenar más pequeño

Len, solo se volteo y espero y que fuera su turno, Kaito sabia muy ben que esos comentarios hacían, enojar al pequeño, pero no lo podía evitar a él se le haci muy adorable enojado.

***Kaito se hacer a Len***

Kaito: Oyes Len, perdóname no fue mi intención decir eso

Len: Siempre dice eso, tú ya sabes que ya no soy un niño tengo 14 años

Kaito: Si lo sé, pero aun lo eres bueno para mi

Len: Pues sí, eres mucho más grande que yo tienes 20 años

Kaito: Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Len: Te perdono, pero otra vez que me vuelvas a hacer enojar te va a costar caro Kaito

Kaito solo sonrío y se dispuso a tirar.

Gakupo: ¡SI LES GANE!

Kaito y Len, solo suspiraron, ellos ya sabían que Gakupo era muy bueno para el billar, haci que no se les hacia extraño que les ganara.

Gakupo: Vamos por una sodas

Kaito: Si vamos

***En la cocina***

Tomaron las sodas.

Kaito: Len, vamos al balcón

Len: Esta bien, ¿nos acompañas Gakupo?

Gakupo: No gracias, vayan ustedes

Len y Kaito se dirigieron al balcón, y la vista era hermosa, en especial porque él sol se ocultaba.

Len: Oyes Kaito, ¿Qué tal con las chicas?

Kaito: Pues… no bien

Kaito: Y ¿tú qué tal?

Len: No me interesa ninguna, por el momento

Kaito: Ya veo

***Kaito mira a Len***

Para Kaito, las facciones de Len eran perfectas era únicas, todo del pequeño era único, y lo que más quería probar y saborear eran esos labios eran muy rosados.

Aunque… Kaito, sabe muy bien que tendrá que revelar sus sentimientos al pequeño, y si el pequeño lo acepta y si no lo acepta, ¿Qué pasara?

**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi Fanfic de Kaito y Len espero y sea de su agrado, y también que les agrade como interpreto a cada uno de los Vocaloid, hasta el otro capítulo. Besitos **


	2. El Comienzo

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Aunque… Kaito, sabe muy bien que tendrá que revelar sus sentimientos al pequeño, y si el pequeño lo acepta y si no lo acepta, ¿Qué pasara?

…

***En la noche***

-Buenas noches Kaito-san- Menciono Len

-Igualmente Len-Kun- Musito Kaito

Len, entro a su habitación y se coloco su pijama, se dejo caer ya que estaba algo cansado, y lo mismo hizo Kaito.

***En la mañana***

Kaito, se levanto, bajo a desayunar algo, ya que había descansado, estaba desayunando un cereal y con jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días Len-Kun- Dijo Kaito

-Buenos días Kaito - Menciono Len

Se sentó al lado de Kaito y desayuno con Kaito.

***Terminando de Desayunar***

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a su habitación y se vistieron.

***En la sala***

-Oyes Kaito, y ¿los demás?- Pregunto el pequeño

-No lo sé, pero dejaron esta nota, y espere a que despertaras para leerla juntos- Contesto Kaito

Kaito se sentó al lado de Len, y abrió la carta.

_**HOLA**_

_**Hola Kaito y Len, espero y haigan amanecido bien, bueno la razón por la que les dejamos esta carta es por una y única razón, compartirán esta casa solo los dos por 4 meses nosotros tuvimos que salir, pero tranquilos, espero y no les desagrade la idea, y por favor no destruyan la casa y ni se peleen lo dijo por ti Len, y Kaito no molestes a Len, bueno espero y les agrade la idea, y aunque no les agrade no tienen otra opción.**_

_**Saludos de:**_

_**Gakupo, Meiko, Rin, Miku, Luka, Teto, y Gumi**_

***Kaito cierra la carta***

-¡Están locos!- Len alego con enojo

-Tra-tranquilo, Len- Menciono Kaito asustado

Len, estaba demasiado enojado, que por poco y golpea a Kaito.

-Tranquilízate, no es tan malo Len- Dijo Kaito calmando a Len

Len se volteo y le dio la espalda a Kaito.

-Cla-claro que es malo, tu y yo…- Musito Len nervioso

-¿Tu y yo qué?- Kaito pregunto confundido

-¡TU Y YO NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!- Len Alego molesto

Kaito se asusto y se cubrió con una almohada, en cierta forma Len era muy agresivo cuando se enojaba, y el único que lo tranquilizaba era Gakupo, pero ahora solo estaba Kaito.

-No-no te preocupes, yo no te molestare Len- Musito Kaito asustado

-No es eso…- Menciono Len

Kaito lo miro, y vio que su rostro se reflejaba algo de triste y a la vez un poco de confusión.

-¿En-entonces que es Len?- Pregunto Kaito

-No es nada, y perdón por asustarte, no fue mi intención- Contesto Len

Kaito sonrío.

***Kaito abraza a Len***

-Gracias Len, prometo cuidarte- Musito Kaito

Len se sonrojo demasiado, y Kaito lo noto y solo sonrío y se dispuso a limpiar la casa.

***En la tarde***

-Oyes Len, ¿te gusta la lasaña?- Pregunto Kaito

-Sí- Contesto Len

Kaito sonrío, y termino de cocinar, él mismo sabía que esta era la oportunidad para revelarle sus sentimientos al pequeño Len.

*P.O.V Kaito*

Espero y le guste mi lasaña a Len, me tarde en hacerla.

-Len, ya esta lista la comida- Dijo Kaito

Len se levanto de un salto y se dirigió al comedor, nos sentamos, a disfrutar la lasaña.

-Te quedo deliciosa la lasaña Kaito- Alego con alegría Len

-Gra-gracias- Menciono Kaito

Terminamos de comer, y tuve que lavar los platos cuando termine, voltee a ver a Len y estaba dormido, se veía tan lindo, me acerque y le puse una mantita, me senté en otro sillón a esperar a que Len despertara, y no se asustara si no me encuentra, ya que es algo asustadizo.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y te guste este capítulo HARUKA HAGAREN y muchas gracias por leer este Fanfic, y si pondré Yaoi Hard y espero y te guste.**

**Mi lectora:**

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Espero y te guste, besitos.**


	3. Beso Robado cap 3

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Terminamos de comer, y tuve que lavar los platos cuando termine, voltee a ver a Len y estaba dormido, se veía tan lindo, me acerque y le puse una mantita, me senté en otro sillón a esperar a que Len despertara, y no se asustara si no me encuentra, ya que es algo asustadizo.

…

Kaito estaba sentado cerca de Len, esperando a que despertara, mientras observaba la televisión algo aburrido.

***P.O.V Kaito***

¿A qué horas despertaras Len? , aunque debo admitir que dormido se ve demasiado lindo y tierno, me gustaría probar esos labios rosados de niño, pero no debo arriesgarme si despierta y se da cuenta que lo bese, me matara eso es seguro.

***Voltear a ver a Len***

Lo mire y al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, será mejor despertarlo.

…

***Kaito se acerca a Len***

Kaito se acerco cuidadosamente, hacia Len y le toco el hombro.

-Oyes Len, despierta- Menciono Kaito con voz dulce

Len aun seguía dormido, y sumido en su pesadilla.

-Len despierta, o te despertare- Amenazo Kaito a Len

Len, parecía no escuchar, es ahora o nunca, tendrá que probar esos labios.

***Kaito se acerca a Len***

Kaito podía sentir la respiración del pequeño, Kaito estaba muy nervioso, se fue acercando cada vez más y más hasta que por fin probo esos labios de Len, Kaito quería profundizar más el beso, pero sabía que no podría ya que Len se despertaría, sería mejor alegarse.

***Kaito se aleja de Len***

Kaito se alego de Len, Kaito estaba muy sonrojado, y la vez nervioso, el sabia que de alguna o otra forma Len se enteraría, del Beso, pero al menos valdría la pena, Kaito probó esos labios exquisitos.

***Len se despierta***

Len se despertó y no estaba asustado, lo cual extraño a Kaito, al momento que se alego Kaito de Len, Len se tranquilo, y Kaito miro a Len y estaba sonrojado como un tomate.

-¿Qué te ocurre Len-Kun?- Pregunto preocupado Kaito

-Na-nada, es-estoy bien-Contesto Nervioso Len

-No es verdad, ¿tienes temperatura?- Pregunto Kaito tocando la frente del pequeño

Len, no quería protestar, pero cuando Kaito lo toco su voz se desapareció, parecía que Kaito controlaba a Len.

-Tienes 40 de temperatura, te traeré la medicina- Menciono Kaito

Len solo asintió, y Kaito le trago la medicina y lo arropo y se sentó al lado de Len, para cuidarlo, Len no tardo mucho en volver a dormirse.

Kaito lo miro y sonrío, tenía ganas de volver a besarlo, pero se resistió y solo, siguió mirando la televisión, ¿acaso Len sintió los labios de Kaito?, y de ser haci, ¿Qué hará?

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y te guste este capítulo HARUKA HAGAREN y muchas gracias por leer este Fanfic.**

**Mi lectora:**

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Espero y te guste, besitos.**


	4. Celos cap 4

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Kaito lo miro y sonrío, tenía ganas de volver a besarlo, pero se resistió y solo, siguió mirando la televisión, ¿acaso Len sintió los labios de Kaito?, y de ser haci, ¿Qué hará?

…

***En la noche***

Len abrió lentamente sus ojos, y miro al frente de él y no estaba Kaito, ¡¿Dónde esta?!

-¿Kaito, Donde estas?- Pregunto asustado Len

Len no escucho la respuesta, aventó la manta, y se levanto, prendió las luces y no estaba nadie, ¡¿Donde esta Kaito?!

-Kaito, no es gracioso ¿Dónde estás?- Suplico Len asustado

***Algo toma a Len del hombro***

-¡Aaaaahh!- Grito Len

Len resbalo y cayo, estaba demasiado asustado hasta que.

***Kaito golpe a la criatura***

La criatura se desplomo en el suelo, y Len corrió a los brazos de Kaito, y Kaito lo abrazo tiernamente para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Kaito tengo miedo!- Alego aterrado Len

-Tranquilo, no te hará daño- Menciono tiernamente Kaito

Kaito miro a la criatura con demasiado enojo, no fue gracioso lo que hizo.

-¡Levántate Gakupo!- Alego molesto Kaito

***Gakupo se levanta adolorido***

-¿Po-porque me golpeaste?- Pregunto adolorido Gakupo

-Porque asústate a Len, eso no fue gracioso- Contesto enojado Kaito

Gakupo se sentó en una silla y Len, aun seguía asustado y estaba oculto atrás de Kaito.

-Pídele una disculpa a Len- Menciono Kaito

Len camino hasta al frente de Gakupo, y Gakupo se acerco demasiado a Len.

***Len se sonroja***

-¿Len me perdonas?-Pregunto tiernamente Gakupo

-S-si…- Contesto Len demasiado sonrojado

***Kaito toma a Len***

Kaito lo escondió detrás de él.

-Tranquilo Kaito, no lo hare de nuevo- Menciono burlonamente Gakupo

Kaito se sonrojo, tendría que evitar que Gakupo conquistara a Len.

-Len, Neru me dijo que si podías ir a jugar con ella al parque- Menciono Kaito

-¡Si en un momento voy!-Alego contento Len

***Len se va***

-Vaya Kaito, tus celos son muy notables- Menciono Gakupo

-Cállate, ¿Por qué regresaste?- Pregunto molesto Kaito

-Bueno…- Menciono Gakupo

***Gakupo toma una uva***

-Porque, quise venir a ver a mi Len- Dijo Gakupo

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto enojado Kaito

-Oh, perdón no sabía que te gustaba- Menciono Burlonamente Gakupo

Kaito tomo de la blusa a Gakupo, para acercarlo más a él.

-¡Si lo tocas te matare!- Alego molesto Kaito

Gakupo sonrió y Kaito lo soltó y se volteo, se dispuso a preparar la comida, y Gakupo se fue a su habitación a ducharse, ¿Qué hará Kaito?, ¿Luchara por el amor de Len?

**¡HOLA!**

**Bueno espero y le guste a mi lectora que se llama: HARUKA HAGAREN, pregunta: ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HARA KAITO CON GAKUPO?, Espero y les guste.**

**Mis lectoras: **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos, Besitos.**


	5. Noche Hot cap 5

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

_**ACLARACION ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE YAOI HACI QUE ESTEN PREPARADAS. Y CONTIENE UN CIERTO LENJUAGUE UN POCO BULGAR, ESTE NO ES EL YAOI DEL FINAL SOLO ES UNA PROVADITA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**_

Gakupo sonrió y Kaito lo soltó y se volteo, se dispuso a preparar la comida, y Gakupo se fue a su habitación a ducharse, ¿Qué hará Kaito?, ¿Luchara por el amor de Len?

…

***En la noche***

Los tres terminaron su cena, y todos se dirigieron a su habitación excepto Len, el dormiría con Kaito, ya que le tenía algo de miedo a Gakupo. Aunque discutieron un poco Gakupo y Kaito, pero por fin Len pudo dormir en la habitación de Kaito.

***Len se coloca su pijama***

Era un pequeño short de color negro y una blusa de color blanca y se recostó, estaba algo cansado.

***Kaito entra a la habitación***

-Oyes Len, esa pijama no es apropiada para un niño como tu- Menciono Kaito

-¡No soy un niño!, Tengo 14 años – Protesto Len

-Claro que eres un niño, soy mucho mayor que tú tengo 20 años y tú 14, cuando tengas mi edad podrás utilizar esa pijama o cuando tengas 21 años como Gakupo - Dijo Kaito burlonamente

Len se ofendió y se recostó y se volteo.

-Pe-perdón Len- Menciono Kaito

Len no le contestaba, Len estaba demasiado enojado, el estaba arto que lo tomaran como un niño, que en realidad no lo es.

***Kaito apaga las luces***

Kaito se recostó al lado de Len, y Len aun seguía enojado.

-Oyes Len, perdóname enserio, no quise hacerte enojar- Suplico Kaito

-Pero lo hiciste, y ya no me hables tengo sueño- Alego Len molesto

Kaito, suspiro, no sabía qué hacer para que Len lo perdonara, ¿Qué podía hacer?

***Kaito abraza a Len***

-¡¿Qu-que te pasa?!- Pregunto sonrojado Len

-Tranquilo…-Musito Kaito

***Kaito le quita el Short a Len***

-¡¿Qu-que haces?!- Pregunto Len cubriéndose

-Tranquilízate, recuerdas que me dijiste que ya eras un adulto como yo- Contesto Kaito melosamente

Len, se sonrojo demasiado y se cubrió su rostro, Kaito le quito su ropa interior, y se despojo de su blusa.

-¡¿Qué tanto ves?!- Pregunto sonrojado Len

-Nada...solo eres muy lindo- Contesto Kaito tiernamente

Len se sonrojo de nuevo, y se cubrió.

***Kaito besa el cuello de Len***

-~Ka-Kaito ~- Gimió Len

Kaito bajo sus besos hasta que llego a su pene.

-¡N-no lo hagas!- Suplico Len

***Kaito introduce el pene de Len a su boca***

-Aaaahh~- Gimió Len

Kaito, saboreo cada parte, y Len no paraba de gemir, eso lo incitaba más a Kaito a seguir.

-¡Ka-Kaito…Me-me voy a ve-venir!- Suplico Len

Len trataba de alegar a Kaito, pero era imposible.

***Kaito mira a Len***

-Hazlo- Menciono Kaito

Len cerró sus ojos, y solo hizo lo que Kaito le ordeno.

***Kaito se levanta***

Len lo miro y tenía la boca cerrada.

-¡Es-escúpelo…Es asqueroso!- Alego Len

Kaito se levanto y se dirigió al baño y lo escupió, y regreso a la cama. Los dos se vistieron y volvieron a dormir.

***Kaito abraza a Len***

-Kaito tengo sueño… - Musito Len adormilado

-Solo…quería decirte que…te quiero- Menciono Kaito

-Sí, yo también…-Musito Len dormido

Kaito sonrío, cerró sus ojos, los dos disfrutaron lo que les quedaba de noche, y durmieron tranquilamente, bueno algo, ya que Kaito no dejaba dormir demasiado a Len, pero disfrutaron su compañía, ¿Qué pasara con Gakupo?, ¿Gakupo quitara a Kaito de su camino para acercarse a Len?

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo, lo hice demasiado Hot, pero me moría por hacerlo, y gracias a KAWAIISUGOINEKO por leer mi fanfic, espero y te guste este capítulo y la pregunta: ¿QUÉ PIENSAN QUE HARA GAKUPO?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos criaturitas, Besitos.**


	6. Sustos cap 6

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Kaito sonrío, cerró sus ojos, los dos disfrutaron lo que les quedaba de noche, y durmieron tranquilamente, bueno algo, ya que Kaito no dejaba dormir demasiado a Len, pero disfrutaron su compañía, ¿Qué pasara con Gakupo?, ¿Gakupo quitara a Kaito de su camino para acercarse a Len?

…

***En la mañana***

Len aun seguía dormido, y Kaito se levanto antes para prepara el desayuno para su amado Len.

***Gakupo llega a la cocina***

-¿Se puede saber que tanto hacían ayer?, no me dejaban dormir- Pregunto adormilado Gakupo

-No es de tu interés- Contesto Kaito indiferente

-Amaneciste de malas, o ¿Qué princesa?- Pregunto burlonamente Gakupo

-¡Cállate Gakupo!- Alego Kaito molesto

Gakupo rio, y Kaito coloco toda la comida en una charola.

-¿Acaso Len se enfermo?- Pregunto serio Gakupo

-No, solo le quiero llevar su desayuno a la cama- Contesto Kaito

-Como sea, voy a salir al parque, no tardo- Menciono Gakupo sin interés

Kaito se despidió de Gakupo y entro al cuarto.

***En el cuarto***

-Len despierta te trague tu desayuno- Musito tiernamente Kaito

Len abrió tiernamente sus ojos, y se levanto de la cama.

-¡Gracias Kaito!- Alego Len con emoción

Kaito se recostó nuevamente, mientras Len desayunaba tan rápido que a Kaito lo sorprendió.

***Len se recuesta al lado de Kaito***

-Y ¿Gakupo ya despertó?- Pregunto Len tiernamente

-Sí, pero salió a pasear al parque- Contesto Kaito

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto preocupado Len

-Creo…que Gakupo escucho lo que en la noche- Contesto Kaito preocupado

***Len se sonroja***

Len se cubrió con las sabanas y Kaito se confundió un poco.

-¿Por qué te cubres Len?- Pregunto Kaito confundido

***Len quita las sabanas***

-¡¿Cómo que porque?!- Pregunto enojado Len

-N-no se- Contesto Kaito asustado

-¡Porque Gakupo, se puede enterar de lo nuestro!- Alego Len enojado

-¿Pe-pero que tiene?- Pregunto confundido Kaito

-¡¿Cómo que, que tiene, puede y nos haga algo?!- Contesto Len asustado

-Tranquilo, no dejare que te haga daño – Menciono Kaito serio

-Pe-pero crees, ¿crees le agrade nuestra relación? – Pregunto Len temeroso

-El, no debe de importarle, y menos de interesarle- Contesto Kaito

-Pe-pero si…- Len no termino de hablar

***Kaito lo besa***

Fue un beso profundo y tierno, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Len, pase lo que pase, no te dejare que te lastimen o te alejen de mi, ¿entendido?- Pregunto tiernamente Kaito

-S-si- Contesto sonrojado Len

Los dos sonrieron y disfrutaron la tarde tranquilamente, ya que Gakupo regresaría hasta la noche, pero, ¿Qué pasa si Gakupo sabe de la relación de Len y Kaito?, ¿los separa o que pasara?

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a mis dos lectoras, y me encanto demasiado que les haiga gustado la parte Yaoi me inspire (ni se nota xD) bueno muchas gracias por leer mi Fanfic y bueno la pregunta: ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HAGA GAKUPO? **

**Mis lectoras:**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos, criaturitas del Señor**


	7. Amores Perros cap 7

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Los dos sonrieron y disfrutaron la tarde tranquilamente, ya que Gakupo regresaría hasta la noche, pero, ¿Qué pasa si Gakupo sabe de la relación de Len y Kaito?, ¿los separa o que pasara?

…

***En la tarde***

Kaito y Len se levantaron y ordenaron toda la habitación y salieron para despegarse un poco, Len corrió hacia la televisión para ver su programa favorito y Kaito se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar.

***Puerta cerrándose***

Los dos miraron y era el Samurái.

-Hola Gakupo-Menciono Kaito

-Hola azulito- Dijo Gakupo

Gakupo tomo una soda y se dirigió a Len.

-Len te trague esto, pensé que te gustaría, haci que te lo trague- Menciono Gakupo

Len tomo la bolsa y la abrió.

***Len salta de emoción***

-¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste Gakupo?!- Pregunto Len sorprendido

-Es secreto, ¿te gusta Len?- Pregunto Gakupo

-¡Si me encanta esta genial, Gracias!- Alego Len con emoción

***Len abraza a Gakupo***

Gakupo solo abrazo a Len, y miro a Kaito, Kaito tenía cara de pocos amigos, estaba molesto y demasiado.

Len dejo de abrazar a Gakupo, y empezó a probar su nuevo disco de videojuego.

…

***P.O.V Kaito***

Gakupo se alego de Len, y se dirigió de nuevo a la nevera.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso Gakupo?- Pregunto molesto Kaito

-¿Qué pretendo?, pues…que Len me elija a mí y ti te olvide- Contesto Gakupo serio

-Estas muy equivocado, yo y el estamos muy enamorados- Dijo Kaito

-¿Enserio?, pues yo destrozare ese amor, y Len me escogerá haci que prepárate para la derrota- Menciono Gakupo confiado

Gakupo se alego de mí, burlándose, ¡¿Por qué es tan insoportable?! ¿Por qué no se fue de viaje? Ahora ¿Qué hare?, Len es inocente es un niño y cualquiera cosa que hagas por él lo impresiona, esta bien Gakupo, si lo que quieres es guerra… ¡GUERRA TENDRAS!

***Clavar el cuchillo en la mesa***

Mire a Gakupo y el solo me miro con sus miradas típicas burlonas y siempre confiado de sí mismo, no es bueno confiar en uno mismo, puede ser peligroso, en especial cuando se juega por el amor de un niño.

…

***En la noche***

Los tres terminaron su cena y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, Len se coloco su pijama de siempre, pero…miro algo raro en Kaito.

***P.O.V Len***

¿Qué le ocurrirá a Kaito?, ¿acaso hice algo malo? Pero… no he hecho nada malo que yo recuerde, será mejor preguntarle no me gusta verlo haci.

-Kaito, ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto Len

-Ah…nada solo estoy cansado- Contesto Kaito sin interés

¿Por qué siempre complica las cosas Kaito? Enveses creo que es chica, es muy hormonal cambia de emociones demasiado rápido.

…

***Abrazar a Kaito***

-Dime Kaito, no me gusta verte haci- Musito Len tiernamente

***Kaito Carga a Len y lo recuesta en la cama***

-Gracias, por preocuparte por mí, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunto Kaito

-Claro- Contesto Len

-¿Tu me amas Len?- Pregunto Kaito

-S-si te amo Kaito y mu-mucho- Contesto sonrojado Len

Kaito sonrió le alegraba que Len lo amaba y demasiado.

***Kaito besa a Len***

Fue un beso intenso pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Me haces tan feliz Len- Musito Kaito

Len solo sonrió, y Kaito también, los dos se recostaron en la cama, y durmieron tranquilamente, aunque…Kaito tendrá que luchar por el amor de Len, ¿Qué hará?

**¡HOLA, HOLA!**

**Espero y estén de lo mejor, bueno este capítulo, fue algo largo, me inspire (milagro) bueno espero y les guste, y muchas gracias a mi nueva lectoras que es: HATSUNE MIKU AMA LOS PORROS (perdón si lo escribí mal) bueno y aquí la pregunta: ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HARA KAITO PARA CONSERVAR EL AMOR DE LEN?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos, Adios.**


	8. Besos robados cap 8

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Len solo sonrió, y Kaito también, los dos se recostaron en la cama, y durmieron tranquilamente, aunque…Kaito tendrá que luchar por el amor de Len, ¿Qué hará?

…

***En la mañana***

Len abrió lentamente los ojos, y miro a su lado y no estaba Kaito, ¿Dónde estará?

Len se levanto de un salto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Para ir a preguntarle a Gakupo.

***En la sala de estar***

-Buenos días Len- Menciono Gakupo

-Buenos días Gakupo- Musito Len

-¿Qué te ocurre Len?- Pregunto preocupado Gakupo

-¿Dónde estar Kaito?- Pregunto preocupado Len

-Ah, el azulito, salió de compras – Contesto sin interés

Len se le hizo extraño que le respondiera haci.

-Voy a cambiarme- Menciono Len

Len entro nuevamente a la habitación, y se vistió normalmente y salió de la habitación.

***En la cocina***

Len tomo una manzana y las llaves de la casa y se dirigió a la puerta, pero…

-Hey Len ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Gakupo

-Voy a ir con Kaito- Contesto serio Len

***Gakupo toma de la cintura a Len***

-Ga-Gakupo…-Musito nervioso Len

-No, te irás Len, esta vez serás mío- Dijo Gakupo melosamente

***Gakupo recarga a Len contra la pared***

-¡¿De-déjame ir?!- Alego Len sonrojado

-Mmmm…No Len- Musito Gakupo

***Gakupo besa el cuello de Len***

-¡N-no Gakupo!- Suplico Len tratando de alegar a Gakupo

Gakupo no respondía, besaba con tanta pasión y desesperación el cuello de Len.

***Gakupo se acerca más a Len***

Len trataba de alegar a Gakupo, pero era imposible, era demasiado fuerte para él.

***Len toma una botella***

Len alcanzo tomar una botella de vino, sin que Gakupo viera, y…

***Len golpea a Gakupo***

Gakupo cayó un poco fuerte al suelo y Len, se asusto y cuando iba a salir corriendo de la casa, Entro Kaito y lo vio asustado y llorando y a Gakupo desmayado.

***Kaito abraza a Len***

-¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí Len?!- Pregunto confundido Kaito

-Ga-Gakupo Qui-quiso, aprovecharse de mí- Contesto asustado Len

Kaito se quedo sorprendido, y abrazo con más fuerza a Len lo cargo y lo llevo a la habitación, para tranquilizarlo y dormirlo.

***En la sala de estar***

Miro a Gakupo y lo levanto y lo recostó en unos de los sofás. Tomo una bolsa de hielos y la acerco a su cabeza.

***Gakupo despierta***

Gakupo abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Kaito enfrente de él.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quítate!- Alego molesto Gakupo

Kaito se enojo, aun más de lo que estaba y solo se levanto.

***Gakupo se levanta***

Gakupo se iba a ir pero Kaito lo estiro de la playera.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Gakupo sin interés

-¡¿Por qué te aprovechaste de Len?!- Alego Molesto Kaito

-Y ¿a ti que te importa?- Gakupo pregunto retando a Kaito

Kaito estaba arto de Gakupo, no sabía qué hacer era tan odioso. _**(No confundan yo amo a Gakupo solo lo puse como malo porque me parece un villano muy bueno)**_

***Kaito golpea a Gakupo***

Gakupo cayó al suelo y miro a Kaito, era la primera vez que lo veía molesto, se levanto y se toco el labio estaba sangrando.

-Mmm…eres fuerte azulito, veamos quien se queda con Len- Musito Gakupo

Gakupo solo se alego de Kaito y entro a su habitación, Kaito no soportaba mas esta situación, Len un día de estos iba a terminar lastimado, y todo por Gakupo y sus deseos. ¿Qué hará Kaito?

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y estén bien, bueno aquí esta el lindo capitulo que me inspire demasiado, pero bueno espero y les guste este capítulo, y bueno la pregunta de hoy es: ¿QUÉ HARA KAITO PARA PROTEGER A LEN? **

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos criaturitas, besitos. **


End file.
